


Дживс и шесть смертных грехов

by dokhtar_vatzzan, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: У Берти появился новый друг, и Дживс этому вовсе не рад.
Relationships: Jeeves & Wooster - Relationship, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Дживс и шесть смертных грехов

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.

Я услышал, как поворачивается в замке ключ, отложил в сторону коричневые ботинки мистера Вустера, по которым проходился бархоткой, взглянул на часы ― было всего половина седьмого, обычно мой наниматель задерживается в клубе дольше ― и поспешил в прихожую, чтобы помочь мистеру Вустеру раздеться.

Мистер Вустер был не один. С ним был незнакомый молодой джентльмен со спокойным и умным лицом, тёмно-каштановыми волосами и доброжелательным взглядом тёмно-серых глаз.

― Дживс, ты был прав: отличная погода! ― радостно прощебетал мистер Вустер, протягивая мне перчатки и трость. ― Ни капельки не жарко, свежо, как после коктейля, красота. Мы топали от «Трутней» пешком. Знакомься, мой новый друг, Уолтер Брэгг. А это Дживс, мой камердинер.

Я учтиво поздоровался, мистер Брэгг учтиво кивнул, я помог джентльменам избавиться от шляп, и они проследовали в гостиную. На некоторое время мне пришлось их оставить, чтобы по просьбе мистера Вустера приготовить чай. Когда же я возвратился с подносом, мистер Вустер с жаром пересказывал гостю очередную главу похождений мистера Литтла. Ту самую, которую он изложил мне во время завтрака. Мистеру Литтлу, как всегда, требовалась помощь, и я обещал подумать над его проблемой. Пока мистер Вустер отсутствовал, мне пришла в голову изящнейшая мысль, и я уже предвкушал свою обычную награду в виде пятёрки от мистера Литтла и ― что было, сознаюсь, не менее желанно ― благодарственного восторга от мистера Вустера, но мистер Брэгг лишил меня и того, и другого. Выслушав до конца, он тут же предложил оригинальное решение, к которому при всём желании невозможно было придраться. Мистер Вустер просиял, моё же самолюбие было глубоко покороблено и по мере продолжения вечера уязвлялось всё больше и больше, так как таланты мистера Брэгга раскрывались всё новыми и новыми гранями. Впервые за свою карьеру я почувствовал ущербность и неполноту своего домашнего самообразования, не говоря уже о том, что впервые я встретил ум, куда более, нежели мой собственный, достойный славословий и похвал, на которые мистер Вустер так великодушно щедр.

***

― Ты не мог бы собрать вещички? ― бросил мистер Вустер с порога. ― Я угостил престарелую родственницу ланчем, показал ей Уолтера, и сердце тётушки растаяло, как сосулька под солнцем мая. Она пригласила нас обоих в Бринкли. Не сосулька, конечно, а тётя. Уолтер ей ужасно понравился. То, что у подобного балбеса, как я, завёлся такой башковитый друг, по её словам, столь же удивительно и маловероятно, как вывалиться из самолёта прямиком под колёса поезда и не заработать ни единой царапины. Тётя сказала, что не была так сильно огорошена с тех пор, как её младший отпрыск сумел перейти из четвёртого в пятый класс. Я, честно говоря, и сам огорошен. Уолтер ― самый молодой профессор в Оксфорде. Знает всё на свете, болтает на всяких там мёртвых языках, прямо как какой-нибудь Юлий Цезарь или Брут!

― В высшей степени поразительно, сэр.

Про себя я отметил, что мистер Брэгг, в отличие от всех прочих друзей мистера Вустера, не превратился в «Уолли», «Брэгги» или «Умника», а сохранил за собой в качестве средства именования своё полное имя.

― Ещё как поразительно, Дживс! Просто чудо, что мы познакомились! Он и близко не такой болван, как наши ребята-трутни! В клуб его занесло по чистой случайности: Уолтер ― кузен Барми, тот пригласил его в клуб на ланч, и там мы разговорились. ― Его глаза блеснули. ― Представляешь?! Когда его подозвали к телефону, он давай заливать в трубку про какую-то теорему Байрона! У бедных трутней аж гляделки на лоб повылазили!

― Вероятно, речь шла о теореме Байеса, сэр.

Сознаюсь, этой репликой я надеялся отвлечь внимание мистера Вустера от сияющего великолепия мистера Брэгга и хотя бы на долю секунды переключить его на себя. Тщетно. Мистер Вустер в ответ на прозвучавшее замечание только рассеянно кивнул и продолжил говорить с тем же царапающим моё самолюбие воодушевлением:  
― Не понимаю только, что он нашёл во мне? Правда, он говорил что-то про сердечность и доброжелательность. Но это же ерунда по большому счёту, да?

― Вынужден согласиться с мистером Брэггом в том, что это не ерунда, сэр.

― А как он чешет стихи наизусть, всяких там Китсов и Бёрнсов ― закачаешься! Это-то уж точно показатель ума. Подумать только, чтобы мой приятель ― и оказался семи пядей во лбу! Потрясающе, верно?

― Несомненно, сэр, ― без особого энтузиазма согласился я, не без горечи отметив, что декламация Китса и Бёрнса из моих уст, как правило, не вызывала у мистера Вустера такого потока дифирамбов.

― А как он…

Перечень нескончаемых достоинств мистера Брэгга, признаюсь, меня уже настолько утомил, что я позволил себе некоторый непрофессионализм, не слишком любезно оборвав влюблённые излияния мистера Вустера:  
― Если позволите, я начну как можно скорее укладывать ваши вещи, сэр.

― Да-да, разумеется. Как считаешь нужным, дружище, ― с лёгкостью согласился тот.

И уже из соседней комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь, я услышал, как он с надеждой в голосе тихо пробормотал: «Если кто и сумеет помочь этому Вустеру, то только Уолтер». У меня потемнело в глазах. «Ты нищего лишил его сумы», ― прошептал я беззвучно. Но слова Барда, вопреки обыкновению, не даровали мне даже малой толики утешения.

***

Великолепный мистер Брэгг озарил своим сиянием всё наше пребывание в Бринкли. По большому счёту, я не мог выдвинуть против него ни единой претензии: он был в меру скромен, в высшей степени интеллигентен, с прислугой ― вежлив. И все восторги мистера Вустера касательно его пресветлой особы были полностью справедливы. Уолтер Брэгг был умён, эрудирован, приятен в общении, и даже внешность у него не оставляла желать лучшего. Мистер Вустер проводил с ним всё свободное время, и они постоянно что-то вполголоса обсуждали. Вероятно, тот самый волновавший мистера Вустера вопрос, с которым он не счёл нужным обратиться ко мне. Эти двое прогуливались по саду, вместе курили, цедили после ужина коктейли, играли в теннис, в гольф и даже однажды проехались верхом, хотя прежде мой наниматель отзывался о животных вида Equus довольно скептически.

Конечно, не один мистер Вустер пал жертвой обаяния мистера Брэгга. Мистеру Треверсу не терпелось выслушать его мнение о своей коллекции, миссис Треверс просила советов касательно выпускаемого ею журнала «Будуар миледи», мисс Анджела, позабыв про уехавшего в Лондон жениха, мистера Хильдебрандта Глоссопа, в лучших своих туалетах возникала на пути мистера Брэгга, внезапная, как свалившийся на голову жёлудь. И обитатели Бринкли, точно так же, как и мистер Вустер, более не обращались ко мне со своими загвоздками и затруднениями. Для этой цели у них теперь был блистательный мистер Брэгг.

Я никогда не роптал на происхождение. Сообразуясь со своими возможностями, я отыскал удобную нишу и был вполне доволен судьбой. Умственное превосходство уравнивало меня со стоящими выше по положению, по крайней мере, в моих собственных глазах. Так было до появления Уолтера Брэгга. Джентльмен, рождённый в богатой семье, он имел все возможности для развития природных задатков и в полной мере этим воспользовался. У меня же с самого начала не было шансов. Будь я хоть семи пядей во лбу, Кембридж и Оксфорд были не для меня. Нахвататься по верхам посредством библиотеки господского дома, где служили мои родители, ― вот мой потолок. Но если представить на минуту, что я тоже мог получить достойное образование, чего б я сумел достичь, если бы постарался?

Я сознавал, что несправедлив к мистеру Брэггу, но мой гнев на Фортуну распространялся также и на него. Он лишил меня радости и покоя: восхищения моего нанимателя и удовлетворения своим положением. Конечно, в случившемся не было его злой воли, но это не умаляло мои страдания.

До появления на Беркли-Меншенс мистера Брэгга я не отдавал себе отчёта, насколько значимую роль в моём позитивном мировосприятии играет внимание мистера Вустера. Разумеется, быть авторитетом по всем вопросам для молодого и не слишком интеллектуального джентльмена ― не бог весть какое достижение в глазах публики. Не докторская степень и не оксфордская кафедра. Но этого мне хватало, чтобы чувствовать себя удовлетворённым. Поэтому теперь, когда живительный источник пересох, я ощущал себя ненужным и, как выразился бы сам мистер Вустер, вышедшим в тираж. В перерывах между своими обязанностями я погружался в унылые думы или утыкался в книгу. Но сознание того, что мой французский не идёт ни в какое сравнение с французским мистера Брэгга, не говоря уже о латыни, которую я знал исключительно по цитатам из классиков, не позволяло мне ни получить удовольствие от прочитанного, ни хотя бы отвлечься.

Моё упадочное настроение, как ни пытался я его скрыть, не осталось незамеченным и для мистера Вустера.

― Выше нос, старина! Не хочу оскорбить твой феодальный дух и всё такое, но как-то ты, по-моему, расклеился в последние дни. Прямо как попавшая в консоме ватная борода, которую мы с ребятами на прошлой неделе присобачили заснувшему за столом Уфи Проссеру. Не захворал ли ты опрометчиво?

― Уверяю, сэр, я абсолютно здоров.

― Слава Юпитеру! В таком случае у меня есть отличная новость, которая взбодрит тебя, как поднесённая к ватной бороде зажигалка, после чего её и пришлось немедленно макать в консоме. Бороду, а не зажигалку, конечно же.

― Надеюсь, сэр, мистер Проссер в описываемом вами инциденте не пострадал?

― Что? А, нет! Ну, разве что Барми за поджог бороды слегка получил от Уфи стулом по кумполу. Но не думаю, что его интеллекту мог повредить какой-то там стул. Если Барми на башку извергнется целая Хеопсова пирамида стульев, никто на свете, включая самого Барми, не заметит никакой разницы.

― Рад это слышать, сэр.

― Так значит, новость. Ты же, ясное дело, в курсе про чайный клуб? Кумушки из Маркет-Снодсбери раз в неделю собираются у жены викария за чашкой чая и обсуждают местные сплетни. В общем, Таппи, не успев вернуться из Лондона, заявил, что у нас тут, дескать, маловато развлечений, и предложил устроить тотализатор. Ставим на то, кто на сегодняшнем шабаше вылакает больше чашек. Ну, что? Здорово, правда? Идея ― просто тип-топ! Закачаешься! Высочайший класс! Даже не ожидал такого от Таппи!

― Понимаю, сэр.

― Так вот. У нас в чайном клубе свой человек, который всё подсчитает. Миссис Кеттл, кухарка, помощница Анатоля. Ни одного заседания не пропускает. Как думаешь, на неё можно в этом деле положиться?

― Безусловно, сэр. Миссис Кеттл ― образец честности и неподкупности.

― Фух! У меня от сердца отлегло! А то я собираюсь поставить полсотни фунтов, а это не хухры-мухры…

Я был искренне рад забрезжившей возможности наконец оказаться полезным. К тому же, как человек, не получивший в наследство золотые горы и вынужденный зарабатывать на жизнь, я с готовностью, если не сказать с вожделением, приветствовал плывущие в руки лёгкие деньги и уже прикидывал, сколько фунтов смогу вложить в предприятие от своего лица. И если я не потирал руки и не подсчитывал, загибая пальцы, грядущие барыши, то вовсе не из равнодушия к благам насущным, а исключительно следуя принципу оставаться в рамках хорошего тона. Поэтому я ответил мистеру Вустеру максимально вдумчиво и серьёзно:  
― Я бы порекомендовал в качестве фаворита миссис Бэггинс, сэр. Пожилая леди известна своим пристрастием к чаю сорта дарджилинг, который, согласно информации, полученной мною от лавочника, мистера Госсипа, жена викария приобрела в магазине прошедшим утром.

― Да-да, я уже в курсе, ― небрежно махнул мистер Вустер, ― Уолтер упоминал. Мы оба решили поставить на старую перечницу.

Я в который уже раз почувствовал укол зеленоглазого чудовища.

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― проговорил я сухо. ― Я больше не нужен? ― Фраза прозвучала несколько двусмысленно, но внутри меня всё кипело.

Мистер Вустер посмотрел на меня озадаченно, похлопал глазами и помотал головой:  
― Нет, старина, можешь идти.

Из спальни мистера Вустера я направился прямиком на кухню. Миссис Кеттл чистила овощи.

― Ни минутки свободной, мистер Дживс, ― пожаловалась она после того, как мы обменялись замечаниями о погоде. ― С самого утра мою, чищу, нарезаю, как проклятая, а все лавры месье Анатолю.

― Понимаю вас.

― Я, конечно, ни в коем случае не умаляю его достоинств. Он творец, великий кулинар. Но про меня хоть разочек бы кто-нибудь вспомнил. Одна радость ― сегодня чайный клуб. Отдыхаю там душой, мистер Дживс, прямо-таки каждый раз ― именины сердца. Спасибо, миссис Трэверс ради такой оказии по пятницам отпускает меня в середине дня, хоть месье и недоволен.

― Позвольте, я вам помогу, миссис Кеттл.

Её сдобное лицо просияло улыбкой.

― Ой, да ну что вы, мистер Дживс, у вас, по-видимому, своих дел хватает, ― застенчиво проговорила она, пододвигая мне разделочную доску, нож и гигантскую миску нечищеной моркови.

― Напротив, миссис Кеттл, полагаю, что в ближайший час я мистеру Вустеру не понадоблюсь.

― Ох, это было бы весьма кстати. А то месье надавал мне заданий, а сам ушёл в сад вдохновляться стихами Бульона.

― Вероятно, Франсуа Вийона?

― Да кто их разберёт, этих французов. ― Миссис Кеттл вздохнула, и следующие полчаса мы сосредоточенно кромсали овощи.

― Как же всё-таки вы ловко и быстро управляетесь, мистер Дживс, ― всплеснула руками миссис Кеттл, когда я отставил в сторону миску с горой мелко нарезанной моркови. ― Вы так мне подсобили, что даже и не знаю, как благодарить. Хотите, может, перекусить?

На это я, признаться, и рассчитывал.

― В самом деле, миссис Кеттл. Был бы вам крайне признателен. Что насчёт ваших неподражаемых сэндвичей с копчёной рыбой? Конечно, французская кухня изысканна и оригинальна, но разве способна она согреть душу так же, как простое английское блюдо?

― Никогда! ― с жаром подтвердила миссис Кеттл. ― О, как вы правы, мистер Дживс! Видит бог, как вы правы! Лучше сэндвича с копчушкой ничего не придумано. Никакие вам бланманже или фуа, прости господи, гра, для меня, простой английской кухарки, с ним не сравнятся! Вот вы, мистер Дживс, меня понимаете!

Не прекращая восхвалять нехитрую кухню родимого острова, миссис Кеттл не забывала работать руками, и вскоре перед ней громоздилась целая башня сэндвичей с копчёной рыбой: английской до мозга костей, но главное ― то, ради чего я всё это и затеял, ― чрезвычайно солёной.

До возвращения месье Анатоля мы успели съесть на двоих половину этой внушительной горы, причём большею частью то была заслуга моей собеседницы. После чего я, сославшись на дела, учтиво пожелал миссис Кеттл хорошего вечера и отправился гладить вечерний костюм мистера Вустера, в котором тот собирался спуститься к ужину.

Пока я занимался глажкой, в комнату заглянул мистер Вустер. Расположение духа у него было самое что ни на есть приподнятое. Я связал это с надеждами моего нанимателя заработать на пристрастии миссис Бэггинс к дарджилингу, и мне сделалось немного стыдно. Однако последовавшая реплика задушила раскаяние на корню.

― Представляешь, дружище, ты не поверишь: мы с Уолтером договорились завтра порыбачить с утра! Он обещал показать мне, что это совсем не смертная скука, а вроде как даже совсем наоборот, полный тип-топ!

Он, который шарахался от снастей и удочек, как ошпаренный, он, который, словно ревностная монашенка, с ужасом отвергал все мои предложения попробовать, ― легко и непринуждённо, будто кокотка в ночном клубе, отправляется рыбачить с этим баловнем судьбы, с этим чёртовым Брэггом, с этим негодяем, укравшим у меня самое лучшее, самое нужное, самое прекрасное и ценное в моей жалкой, летящей под откос жизни!

Окажись Уолтер Брэгг со своими удочками сейчас в той же комнате, я бы, не задумываясь, воткнул их все ему в горло. Конечно, я не сделал бы этого, но образ, нарисованный воображением, подарил мне некоторое облегчение, и я нашёл в себе силы невозмутимо произнести:  
― В самом деле, сэр?

За ужином, когда я помогал Сеппингзу, дворецкому Бринкли-Корта, прислуживать за столом, среди леди и джентльменов царило упадочное настроение. Причина была в следующем: миссис Кеттл к тому времени уже успела возвратиться с заседания чайного клуба и, смущаясь, поведала всем заинтересованным, что больше всех чашек выпила она сама. Так как миссис Кеттл была посвящена в суть пари, возник спор, можно засчитывать её победу или нет. Мнения разделились. Мистер Глоссоп, придя в состояние ажитации, скомкал лист с записями, разорвал на клочки не крупнее монетки в один пенс и часть из них проглотил. В результате все сделанные ставки решено было считать недействительными, и деньги были возвращены владельцам.

Но, пускай мой план и сработал, месть не принесла удовлетворения. Да, Уолтеру Брэггу не удалось восторжествовать на этот раз, он проиграл битву, но войну ― войну он выиграл. Мне было больно смотреть, как он что-то тихо, видимо утешая и подбадривая, говорит мистеру Вустеру, отчего кислое выражение на лице последнего уступает место привычному дружелюбию и весёлости.

После ужина мистер Вустер с мистером Брэггом вдвоём отправились в сад. Разбирая гардероб и перестилая постель в хозяйской спальне, я то и дело подходил к открытому окну и наблюдал, как они курили и о чём-то негромко, но чрезвычайно оживлённо беседовали. И это разбивало мне сердце.

Но хуже всего была мысль о том, что завтра они вместе пойдут рыбачить! Возможно, кому-то мои переживания по столь незначительному, казалось бы, поводу представятся смешными. Но именно на рыбалке, когда время волшебным образом замирает, мирская суета улетучивается, и разум блуждает вольно, куда и где ему вздумается, именно в эти часы я представлял рядом с собой, бок о бок, мистера Вустера: довольного, счастливого, умиротворённого. Это были самые целомудренные и невинные фантазии, на какие я только способен. Мистер Вустер отводит взгляд от воды, медленно поворачивает голову и одаряет меня сияющей улыбкой. Его голубые глаза лучатся. В волосах играет солнце. На воде искрятся блики.

Иллюзия была настолько живой, что каждый раз я готов был в неё поверить. Но теперь даже этим безвредным фантазиям настанет конец. Всё, всё этот Уолтер Брэгг умудрился пропитать желчью! Даже в самых тайных закоулках моего разума не осталось места, где бы он не наследил грязными ботинками!

Закончив с делами, я снова спустился на кухню. Судомойка уже прекратила возиться с посудой, и трое: она, миссис Кеттл и месье Анатоль сидели за огромным столом, пили чай с оставшимся после ужина десертом и обсуждали хозяев и их гостей.

― Вы неважно выглядите, месье Дживс, ― прервав богато украшенный жестами монолог о вульгарной и недостойной джентльмена всеядности мистера Глоссопа, неодобрительно покачал головою месье Анатоль. ― По-моему, вы слишком много работаете.

Миссис Кеттл кивнула, сделала глоток, с осуждением посмотрела на чашку и сделала новый глоток.

― Вина? ― Месье Анатоль приглашающим жестом указал на стул рядом с собой. ― У меня есть настоящее Бордо, ― проговорил он, грассируя. ― А может, лучше коньячку, а? Славного, доброго, истинно французского коньячку, впитавшего солнце дивной Nouvelle-Aquitaine…

― Merci, monsieur, ― поблагодарил я. ― Если можно, я выпил бы чаю.

Как правило, я стараюсь быть умеренным в еде. Но шоколадный десерт от месье Анатоля был слишком бесподобен, а моя тоска ― слишком голодной и гложущей, чтобы я мог устоять перед соблазном утолить вторую посредством первого. Тоску это не урезонило, но, бредя по коридорам Бринкли-Корта, я чувствовал себя заметно отяжелевшим.

Я собирался заглянуть в комнату мистера Вустера и поинтересоваться, не нуждается ли тот в чём-нибудь, когда соседняя дверь приоткрылась и в проёме показалась голова Уолтера Брэгга.

― Дживс! ― воскликнул он обрадованно. ― Мне как раз требуется помощь! Могу я рассчитывать на вас? ― Он широко распахнул дверь, предлагая войти.

Отказать было бы невежливо и непрофессионально. С учтивым: «Чем могу быть полезен, сэр?» я шагнул внутрь.

― Видите ли, в чём дело, Дживс, ― в добродушно-извиняющейся манере начал он. ― Я оказался настолько неловок, что случайно уронил очень нужное мне письмо…

― Вы хотите, чтобы я его поднял, сэр? ― поинтересовался я.

Мистер Брэгг, покачав головой, рассмеялся.

― Благодарю вас, но я не до такой степени беспомощен.

― Разумеется, сэр.

― Видите ли, это злосчастное письмо упало в щель между стеной и комодом и там застряло. Я думаю, если мы с вами возьмёмся с двух сторон и слегка комод отодвинем… ― Мистер Брэгг ухватился за дальний конец и со слегка виноватым видом посмотрел на меня. ― Понимаю, что это не входит в ваши обязанности…

― Всё в порядке, сэр. Прошу вас, немного отойдите, я всё сделаю сам.

Мистер Брэгг с поспешным: «Конечно-конечно» шагнул в сторону, я приподнял комод, искомое письмо, прошелестев, выскользнуло из заточения и шлёпнулось на пол. Я поставил комод на место, нагнулся за конвертом и протянул Брэггу.

― И ещё… ― Он улыбнулся дружелюбно, но с нотой неуверенности. ― Я бы хотел поговорить с вами, если не возражаете…

Я понял, что просьба о помощи была только поводом к дальнейшей беседе, но тут ход моих мыслей внезапно сменил направление самым резким и неприятным образом.

Делая отступление, должен заметить, что я ― крупный, достаточно сильный мужчина с крепким здоровьем. Но сочетание чересчур обильной трапезы и сразу же последовавшего за ней поднятия тяжестей оказалось катастрофическим даже при таких вводных. Мой набитый шоколадом желудок пронзило спазмом. Боль была такой сильной, что я едва не сполз на пол. Боюсь, профессиональный вид мне удержать не удалось.

― Вам плохо? ― спросил Брэгг с участием.

― Всё в порядке, сэр. Сейчас мне станет лучше.

Как только я это произнёс, второй спазм скрутил внутренности узлом, и я, растеряв последние остатки достоинства, согнулся пополам и схватился обеими руками за живот.

― Эй! Кто-нибудь! На помощь! ― закричал Брэгг, трезвоня в колокольчик.

Он ещё не прекратил звонить, как в комнату вбежал мистер Вустер, чья спальня была через стенку.

― Что?.. Кто?.. О господи, Дживс!.. ― воскликнул он, подбегая ко мне. ― Клянусь Юпитером! Что с тобой?!

― Положим его в постель и вызовем врача, ― распорядился Брэгг.

Несмотря на протесты, они подхватили меня с двух сторон и прямо в ботинках уложили на кровать мистера Брэгга.

― Я бегу звонить. ― С этими словами мистер Брэгг исчез за дверью.

Впрочем, наедине с мистером Вустером мы пробыли меньше минуты, потому что в комнату набились созванные колокольчиком и криками о помощи слуги, а вскоре к ним присоединились мисс Анджела, мистер Глоссоп и миссис Трэверс.

― Так. Все лишние ― брысь отсюда, ― скомандовала миссис Трэверс, переступив порог.

Однако никто из присутствующих, за исключением меня, не счёл себя лишним. Я сделал попытку подняться с кровати, но в этот момент на глазах у всего собрания был скручен третьим спазмом.

― Только, умоляю, не умирай, Дживс! ― бормотал мистер Вустер, молитвенно сложив руки. ― Тётя, сделай же что-нибудь!

― Но что я могу?! ― громоподобно вопросила миссис Трэверс, и так бы сцене и закончиться на этой трагической недоумевающей ноте, иллюстрирующей бессилие человека перед неподвластными ему материями, но величие момента разрушил мистер Брэгг, протиснувшийся в набитую комнату со словами: «Я вызвал врача, приедет через десять минут».

***

Врач назначил мне тёплое питьё, постель и грелку, а также посоветовал не практиковать занятия тяжёлой атлетикой непосредственно после приёмов пищи. Мистер Вустер, указав на то, что его комната ― ближайшая, настоял на том, чтобы меня переложили туда. Я возражал, апеллируя к неприемлемости подобного mauvais ton, а также к несерьёзности моего заболевания. Однако старания мои пропали втуне, и последнюю ночь в Бринкли я провёл в спальне мистера Вустера, более того ― наедине с ним, так как миссис Трэверс распорядилась перетащить туда ещё одну кровать. К счастью, никого из перетаскивавших не скрутили желудочные спазмы, а то спальня мистера Вустера превратилась бы во что-то среднее между лазаретом и богадельней.

― Дживс, дружище, ― взбудораженно выпалил мистер Вустер после того, как все лишние наконец ушли, ― ты до чёртиков меня напугал! Мне не было так страшно с тех самых пор, когда я задремал после обеда в «Трутнях», а Таппи взорвал у меня под носом хлопушку, но даже тогда… ― Красноречие оставило его, и он взволнованно шмыгнул носом.

― Поверьте, сэр, я искренне сожалею…

― Это всё моя бредовая идея! Прости, я просто дубиноголовый болван! Я тупее полена, из которого сколочен этот чёртов идиотский комод!..

― Вы не заслуживаете подобных обвинений, сэр. И, боюсь, я не вполне понимаю …

― Письмо за комодом, ― покраснев и опустив глаза, прошептал он с раскаянием грешника, признающегося как минимум в убийстве. ― Это я посоветовал его туда впихнуть, чтобы у Уолтера был повод затащить тебя в комнату и поговорить...

― Вы, сэр? Но зачем?

Мистер Вустер заметно стушевался.

― А разве он не успел провести с тобой… эээ… ну, как бы это сказать… беседу? ― спросил он испуганно.

― Боюсь, что нет, сэр. Возможно, вы сами поведаете мне суть не успевшего прозвучать послания мистера Брэгга? Я полагаю, что раз вы были осведомлены о его намерении говорить со мной, возможно, и предмет разговора также не является для вас тайной?

― Да, ― виновато кивнул мистер Вустер. ― Чёрт бы меня побрал, не является. Это я его попросил.

Я плотнее прижался к грелке за неимением лучшей моральной поддержки.

― О чём же вы его попросили, сэр? ― проговорил я, пряча за внешней невозмутимостью полнейшую и банальнейшую растерянность.

― О том, чтобы…

Я поймал себя на том, что напряжённо слежу за его губами.

― …Нет! ― Он энергично замотал головой. ― Давай, будто я ничего тебе не говорил! Давай не будем!

― Не будем что, сэр?

Увы. В эту минуту меня атаковал очередной приступ колик. К счастью, уже не такой сильный, как предыдущие. Когда меня отпустило, мистер Вустер с несчастным видом протягивал стакан воды. Я покачал головой:  
― Благодарю вас, сэр, но мне не хочется пить.

― Клянусь Юпитером, я не смогу так больше, ― проговорил мистер Вустер потерянно.

― Сэр?

Отчаяние в его голосе так глубоко тронуло меня, что, презрев условности, я позволил себе взять его руку в свою. Этот жест подействовал на мистера Вустера неожиданно сильно. Он встрепенулся, стиснул мне пальцы и с решимостью во взоре посмотрел в глаза.

― Сэр?

Сердце колотилось у горла, разум лихорадило. Зная мистера Вустера, можно было предположить что угодно. Он мог поставить меня перед фактом, что без ума от Уолтера Брэгга и тот переселится на Беркли-Меншенс. Или что ему требуется помощь в наклеивании мистеру Глоссопу ватных бакенбард. Или… нет, такое может случиться разве что в моих безумных мечтах. Панически боясь первого и не смея даже мысленно озвучить третье, я всячески надеялся на второе.

― Я… я решил, что Уолтер достаточно умный для того, чтобы...

Я терпеливо ждал. Мистер Вустер сглотнул, не договорив, и, моргая, перевёл взор на ручку платяного шкафа.

― Чтобы что, сэр?..

― Чтобы… чтобы он поговорил с тобой.

― Понимаю, сэр, ― мягко сказал я. ― Вы хотели, чтобы мистер Брэгг поговорил со мной.

Мистер Вустер кивнул, ободрённый. Не отводя взгляда от медной овальной ручки, он торопливо пробормотал:  
― Ведь не мог же я с этим обратиться к тебе.

― И вы обратились к мистеру Брэггу.

― Да, потому что он умный, как ты. Ну, или почти.

― Могу я… ― мой голос предательски дрогнул, и я поспешил скрыть это за притворным кашлем. ― …Могу я поинтересоваться предметом… ― На этот раз красноречие покинуло уже меня.

Мистер Вустер энергично закивал.

― Ну, ты же помнишь, как Гасси просил меня поговорить с Маделин, когда он решил, что от неё без ума, но у самого духа не хватало признаться?

― Конечно же, сэр, я это помню, ― ответил я пересохшим ртом и зачем-то добавил:  
― Очень хорошо помню.

― Так вот. ― Он сжал мне пальцы, но в ту же секунду, опомнившись, ослабил нажим. ― Я…

― Сэр? ― попробовал я помочь.

Он быстро посмотрел на меня.

― Словом, я тут вроде бы как на месте Гасси... ― Мистер Вустер нервно рассмеялся. ― А Уолтер должен был тебе рассказать… То есть, сначала он должен был прощупать почву, не отнесёшься ли ты ко всей этой затее, как командир пожарной бригады к предложению подпалить с четырёх концов Лондон… ― Он испустил ещё один короткий смешок, сопровождаемый быстрым морганием. ― И если всё будет тип-топ, и ты не кинешься от меня сразу на все четыре стороны прочь… ― Он снова стиснул мне пальцы и замолчал.

Я чувствовал себя, как чувствует пересохшее, растрескавшееся дно высохшего пруда, когда небеса в миг своей наивысшей щедрости опрокидываются в него миллионами струй благословенной живительной влаги.

― Не кинусь, сэр. ― Мой голос наотрез отказался инсценировать невозмутимость. ― Клянусь вам, не кинусь.

― И если… ― Теперь он глядел на меня, не мигая. ― Дживс! Я не представляю, как это сказать!

― О, сэр, ― проговорил я. ― Я буду ваш и душой, и телом, даже если вы никогда не пойдёте со мной на рыбалку.

***

На этом месте я ставлю точку.  
Если разобраться, я описал шесть смертных грехов.  
Inanis Gloria, тщеславие.  
Invidia, зависть.  
Ira, гнев.  
Tristitia, уныние.  
Avaritia, алчность.  
Gula, чревоугодие.  
Существует ещё и седьмой смертный грех. Luxuria, блуд. О нём здесь не написано ни слова, но вовсе не потому, что этот соблазн обошёл меня стороной. Просто я предпочёл оборвать историю мгновением раньше.  
А ещё я искренне верю, что мои чувства к мистеру Вустеру гораздо выше и чище, чем то, что подразумевает это брезгливое, презрительное слово.  
Так ― блудом ― заклеймят их законники, церковники и ханжи.  
Но я знаю, я убеждён, я абсолютно уверен, что это ― я готов поручиться в том жизнью ― любовь.


End file.
